


Warm Furry Blanket

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It is nap time. Wolf says so.





	Warm Furry Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"You do get used to it," Keith said as he reached down to pet the wolf's head. It made a content little noise and stretched a bit more, making sure it was across both of their legs so that there was absolutely no chance of either of them moving until nap time was over. 

"I'm not sure I want to get used to not feeling my legs," Shiro admitted with a little sigh. Everything about his body still felt weird and Pidge hadn't finished his new arm yet. 

"Then," Keith replied, "I'll just have to distract you with something else."


End file.
